Loser
Loser is a song that is featured in the episode Funk. The song is originally sung by Beck, on his second studio album Mellow Gold. It is sung by Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson, with backing vocals from Sandy Ryerson, Howard Bamboo, and Terri Schuester while working at Sheets-N-Things, after Sandy demands background music while he shops. Lyrics Puck: In the time of chimpanzees I was a monkey, Butane in my veins, so I'm out to get the junkie, With the plastic eyeballs, spraypaint the vegetables, Dog food stalls with the beefcake pantyhose. Finn: Kill the headlights and put it in neutral, Stockcar flaming with a loser in the cruise control, Baby's in Reno with the vitamin D, Got a couple of couches, sleep on the love seat Puck: Someone came sayin' I'm insane To complain about A shotgun wedding and a stain on my shirt, Finn: Don't believe everything that you breathe, You got a parking violation and a maggot on your sleeve, So shave your face with some mace in the dark, Puck & Finn: Saving all your food stamps for burning down the trailer park, Howard: Yo Finn: Cut it! Puck, Finn, Sandy, Terri, Howard: Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me, (Finn : Double barrel buckshot) Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me, Puck: Forces of evil on a bozo nightmare, Ban all the music with a phony gas chamber Cause one's got a weasel and others got a flag, One's on the pole, shove the other in a bag, With the rerun shows and cocaine nose job, The daytime crap of the folk singers slop, He hung himself with a guitar string, A slab of turkey neck and it's hangin' from a pigeon wing Finn: Ya' can't write if ya' can't relate, Trade the cash for the beef for the body for the hate, And my time is a piece of wax, fallen on a termite, Who's chokin' on the splinters? Puck, Finn, Sandy, Terri, Howard: Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby (Terri: I'm a loser baby) so why don't you kill me (Finn: get crazy with the cheezwhiz) Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me (Finn: drive, by, body pierce) Howard: yo bring it on down Puck, Finn, Sandy, Terri, Howard: Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me Finn: I'm a driver, I'm a winner things are gonna' change I can feel it Puck, Finn, Sandy, Terri, Howard: Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby (Terri: I'm a loser baby) so why don't you kill me (Terri, Howard, Sandy: Why don't you kill me) (Puck: I can't believe you!) Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me Terri, Howard & Sandy: (So why don't you kill me?) Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby (Terri: I'm a loser baby) so why don't you kill me Terri, Howard & Sandy: '(So why don't you kill me) ('Puck: Sprechen Sie Deutsch, baby?) Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me Terri, Howard, Sandy, Finn, Puck: (So why don't you kill me?) Charts Gallery 2683479_640px.jpg glee-funk.jpeg music-loser.jpg Loser44.jpg thumb|300px|right Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck") Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Songs sung by Howard Bamboo